Some Peace
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: To make it clear Raziya does love her two brothers, Ramses and Moses, but the tension between them is driving her crazy that it's hard to live in the same house as their parents are constantly on business trips. She comes up with a single idea of locking them up in Moses's room or somewhere until they come to admit their feelings for each other.


**This is a request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Don't own Prince of Egypt or characters.**

Some Peace

Summary: To make it clear Raziya does love her two brothers, Ramses and Moses, but the tension between them is driving her crazy that it's hard to live in the same house as their parents are constantly on business trips. She comes up with a single idea of locking them up in Moses's room or somewhere until they come to admit their feelings for each other.

Warning: Au-Modern Day, Teen Moses, Teen Ramses, UST, lemonish, confessions, pseudo incest. Oc Sister, language

* * *

"Damn it Moses," The familiar shout in the Haza-Fiennes household making the dark brown hair sixteen year old girl's eyes to twitch at the sound of her eldest brother's voice shouting.

"But Ramses I was here first!" A second male cries next as sounds of bodies hitting the floor and tumbles around in the living room.

"Of all times Mom and Dad have to go on a business trip leaving Ramses in charge again," Raziya growls getting fed up with the unresolved sexual tensions between her brothers.

She's surprise they didn't jump each other already besides the fact Moses been adopted into the family when he was around two or three years old. He's just a couple months younger than her only.

"Give me the remote!" Ramses roars pushing Moses on the ground and their comprise position would give the wrong impression but he tries to ignore how right it feels.

Moses blushes seeing the hint of green flakes in those dark eyes. His heart races faster in his chest. Just a few centimeters more and he can easily kiss those firm lips. He gulps seeing Ramses's eyes start to darken in lust enters them.

"Ramses," He whines pushing at the bigger teen to get him off as Raziya walks in with a grimace.

She grabs Ramses's shirt and tugs gently to get him back on his feet which he gives a dark look that goes unnoticed. She turns to Moses getting him to his feet before pushes the two towards Moses's room and slams the door shut once they are inside with the following words only.

"Don't come out until you guys admit your feelings!"

Moses stares wide eye at his closed door before looking at Ramses to see him furrow his brows. The look of pure lust that suddenly appears makes him really nervous. This is his older brother! Not a person he been trying to deny his feelings about.

"Ramses," He squeaks taking several steps back only to trip over his shoes and lands on his bed while Ramses looks at him much like if he's prey.

"Moses," Ramses purrs silkily licking his lips tired of seeing Moses so close but unable to touch him. "What are your feelings for me?"

"My big brother," Moses answers truthfully and blushes, "who I love dearly."

"I'm not talking about family feeling silly boy," Ramses growls climbing on top of the smaller boy gazing into brown eyes. "I'm thinking more of the lines of this."

He presses his lips against Moses pouring all his hidden feelings. He bites the bottom lip earning soft gasps which he swallows under the bruising kiss and Moses's hands go around his neck and arches up against him.

Pulling away Ramses murmurs, "Now you think I love you just brotherly?"

"No it's more than that" Moses whispers blushing gazing into the dark eyes.

Ramses hums stripping all of their clothes and throw them around the room not caring where they land. He is planning to have his younger brother. Soon fingers and hands explore flesh making each gasp and groan to be pulled out of their lips. Bite marks follow by soft kisses trailing down Moses's chest onto his stomach has him squirming and gasping.

"Ramses," He moans eyes drifting shut feeling heat bubble in his stomach as Ramses's voice become huskier driving him crazy.

"I'm guessing you never done this before eh?"

"Nah no," Moses whimpers his hips starting to lift off the bed only be push back down when hot breath fans over his aching arousal.

"Good."

He screams out feeling Ramses taking him. He blushes feeling the chuckle vibrate around him and the skill tongue swirling around him. Each gentle nip and twirl of the tongue drives him crazy. He trembles feeling the heat bubbling in his chest grows hotter and the tightening around his southern region makes him gasp.

Ramses hums licking the harden flesh. His fingers palms and tugs at the balls. He won't go any farther than Moses would be comfortable with especially being two years younger than he. He wants Moses to scream his name.

"Say my name," He growls huskily pulling away with a loud pop earning a keen sound.

"Ramses please," Moses begs squirming while nervous since he never really gone farther with his experimentation than touching. "I want you."

"Little Moses I want you as well," Ramses replies leaning back up pressing a soft kiss. "I can tell you aren't ready for anything farther than this."

He wraps his hand around Moses's leaking cock bringing the younger teen with a cry of his name. He smiles as the blush darkens on those cheeks. With such innocent brings Ramses to his own release

"I lov-like you a lot Ramses," Moses breathes feeling his eyes grow heavier hearing the warm chuckle.

"Love you too Moses." Ramses answers getting off the bed going to the bathroom attach to Moses's room to wet a couple of hand towels.

He cleans them off watching with amusement as Moses sleeps. He didn't even waken up when Ramses pulls on some basketball shorts to wear while he pulls on his boxers before crawling next to Moses to fall fast asleep not once wakening when their sister checks on them to find them asleep before rolling her eyes in amusement that no more tension will be driving her crazy.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
